Dad
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Jacks Dad just so happenes to be around... And his crew boards Jacks ship!


" Aye, i took him down with a single punch to the face. " Jack boasted as he looked at his crew and then nodded when one of them dared to ask the question of 'really?'

" Jack, i can hardly beleive that it only took one punch. " Elizabeth inquired.

" For _you, _it may take more then one punch, for me though Lizzy, it only takes one shot. " Jack said said doing his trade mark grin and moving his head, and swaying it which way to put emphisis on all of his words, in other words he looked rather smug.

" I don't even believe you would punch him, you would most likely just shoot the bloody man. " Elizabeth pressed on smiling.

" Yes, i would have done it that way but my gun was knocked out of me hands. " Jack said with his eyebrows down in a little bit of aggervation.

"hump." Elizabeth simply said and jack smiled knowing that Elizabeth had been beaten.

" Capn' there's an approaching ship! Take fire? " Gibbs asked getting off one of the barrels that he had been sitting on for there little story session.

"...No.." Jack said, which was odd, usally jack would fire if he saw a ship with the looks of that one. It had red sails, allmost brown, it looked like blood, and the wood was shiny but very old and dark, and it was very odd looking, very dangerous looking...

" Capn'? " Gibbs asked in disbelief. Jack walked up to the side of the ship and put his hands on the rail and squintewd at the boat.

" Who is it jack? " Will asked him looking at him curiously.

Jack ignored him nd squinted harder.

" Well, if it's who i think it is i'm going to shoot myself.." Jack said.

" Why don't we fire if you don't like these people then? " Elizabeth questioned.

But jack simply ignored this, and looked closer at it, but really there was no need for the boat was coming up closer on it's own, the ship was all most right next to it, and jack saw one of his dad's old crew mates on the side rail.

" 'ello jackie! " One of'em yelled to him.

" What in the bloody 'ell are you all doing here? " Jack yelled with his hands flailing.

" How are you doin son? " a diffrent one yelled.

" oh, bloody. " Jack mumbled.

" What was that boy? " A diffrent asked smiling.

" Jack who are these men? Do they know you from a while ago? " Elizabeth asked smiling.

" Yes." He answered.

" Were boarding jackie! " One of ' em yelled.

" NO! " Jackie yelled faling his arms again.

but they did anyway, they jumped on the ropes and slid over the rails, and landed softly.

" 'ello jackies crew! " They said unsion.

" This is...great." Jak said putting his hands together and giving a sarcastic smile.

" Who exactly are all of you? " pintel asked.

" Oh, us..were Teagues crew. " One of the pirates said.

" T-T-Teague? " Ragetti asked hunching over and placing a hand over his eye so that it wouldn't fall out.

" Yep..that's sorta why we came.." They said looking at Jack.

" But wait what does Teague 'ave to do with Jack over here? and Why do you call him _jackie_? " Pintel asked folding his arms.

" Wait, you don't know? Jackie didn't tell ya? " One of the crew members asked.

" I just finished story time mates." Jack said laughing nervously.

" Jackie, allways making the jokes..heheh..anyways, you see.." one of them started.

" Jackie's the son of Teague i thought allmost everyone knew that.."the next one down the line said and shook his head in thought.

The crew stood dumb founded.

" I didn't realize he was you father Jack." Elizabeth said with her eyebrows raised. " If it is not to bold to ask, who might be the mother? " Elizabeth said with a hint of a smile.

" His mother recently past away ma'am.." One of them said to her. Jack looked at the ground obviously a little saddned by the thought.

" Oh, im so sorry.." She said.

" Her name was Amelia.." One of them said.

" She was a beautiful kind woman.." another one said.

the rest nodded in agrement.

" Why did you come? " Jack asked boldly.

" Oh, well your father..he wants to speak with you at once, he said it was extreamly important.." One of them said smiling.

" I dont want to talk with the bloody man.." Jack mumbled.

" Jackie if it's one thing i know it's that you love your father no matter how many times you say you don't, you know in your heart that you do. " A diffrent one said.

" Yeah, i still know that the little boy who allways was chasing after his dad asking if he was aloud to hoist sails this time is still in there." Another one said.

" You asked to hoist the sails? How cute. " Elizabeth said.

Jack frowned.

" We can go on with the memorys you know. " Another said in a threaning voice.

" I'll go! " Jack said swinging across quickly.

Elizabeth giggled a little a Jack, and so did Will.

" He used to ask if he could Hoist the sails.." Will said dumbfounded.

back on the other ship thought jack was making his way to his Fathers quarters, he knocked on the door twice beofre getting an answer.

" Come on in Jackie. " That unmistakabal voice said to Jack.

" Hey da..." Jack said as let himself in.

" Hello son.." Jacks father said to him.

" What do you want? " Jack asked his father.

" I wanted to see me son.." Teague said smiling and standing up.

" Why? " Jack asked not looking to happy.

" I just wanted to see you, i haven't seen you in forever Jackie, it's all most been a year son. " He said softly.

" How's mum? " Jack asked as he allways did when he spoke to Teague.

" I...I prayed the other night.. it had been my first tyime in fifteen years that i had prayed. " His old fifty year old father said.

" what did you pray for fifteen years ago? " Jake asked sitting down.

" Remember when you were ten years old and sick fifteen years ago? I wished you wouldn't die. " He said smiling. " The other night i prayed that Amelia would be taken care of nicely in heaven..." Teague said almost letting tears spill, but they didn't.

Jack nodded. " I prayed that you were all right. " Jack said solemnly.

" Really Jackie? " Teague asked hopefully.

" Yep, i thought you were dead. " Jack said.

" I'm glad we talked..Now let me see that old crew of your's Jackie! " He said smiling brightly.

" MY crew is old? " Jack asked smiling.

" Jackie? " Teague asked.

" hmm? " Jack asked.

" I thought you were dead too. " Teague said and for the first time fifteen years he hugged him, when they let go they pretended it didn't happen and countinued outside fighting in a playful way loudly.

" YOUNGER THE BETTER ! " Jack said laughing.

" IF THE CREW IS OLDER THEY KNOW HOW TO DO MUCH MORE STUFF! " Teague said also loudly but then laughing, as Teague got on a rope and swung across.

so what do you think? Just tell me whatever you think of this story! I dont care if you dont like it, i do care if you like it thought, PLEASE REVIEW, if you review i might make this more then one chapter.


End file.
